In the related art, gel compositions having high elasticity have widely been used in daily necessaries, food, and products for the human body such as facial masks and medicinal patches.
Some of widely known methods for producing such gel compositions having high elasticity include a technique for bringing a sodium alginate aqueous solution and a calcium chloride aqueous solution into contact with each other (for example, Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 4). In this technique, the ion crosslinking reaction occurs upon contact between the sodium alginate aqueous solution and the calcium chloride aqueous solution to form a gel composition.
However, formation of such a gel composition from two aqueous solutions requires preparation of these aqueous solutions, and formation of a gel composition having stable physical properties requires control of the conditions in which two aqueous solutions are mixed, specifically, for example, the concentration and the mixing ratio of two aqueous solutions. In addition, there is a problem in that it is difficult to stably store sodium alginate and calcium chloride for a long period of time.